The Survival Games
by ShadowClawer
Summary: Racheal was the newest member to the pack, everything was fine until the 'Survival Games' showed up, willing to volunteer to make sure none of her friends got hurt, Racheal just signed herself up for certain death. But, Preston, Lachlan, Vikk, Jerome, Mitch, and Rob doesn't know about any of this, and what will the Pack do if Racheal dies in the games?
1. Prolugue

**Racheal P.O.V**

I just made the most horrible decision I've ever made in my life, I thought to my self. Before I tell you what I had just done that leads to certain death, let me tell you the back story.

The pack picked me to join because of my tomboyish ways and attitude. I had just got home from a game of Lucky Blocks PVP. I jumped onto my bed let lose my ponytail and took of my purple jacket. I walked over to my desk and logged in, maybe some good news will cheer me up, Preston invited me over to his house where the rest of the Pack was, I declined the offer. Possibly because I didn't feel like it. I opened up a new windows then it hit me like a bowling ball to the guts.

No one else knew about it, only me, I kept it to myself the rest of the day. I looked over at my Skype account, Preston was skype calling me. I clicked accept but tried to hide the bad news, there was Preston, with Vikk, Lachlan, Rob, Jerome, and Mitch.

Hey Rach, why didn't you come? said Rob

Long day, long story, no time to explain I replied.

Anyways we were wondering when the next pack video is? said Mitch.

Dude, I already told you next week, I already chosen the map! said Preston.

It better not be a parkour map again! I said.

Scratch that, Vikk you choose the map. said Preston. I was about to open my calendar until something popped up on my computer screen. I panic then quickly closed the 'ad'

What was that Rach? asked Lachlan.

Oh, that nothing, so what map did you pick Vikk? I replied, what they didn't know is that I lied about the 'ad'.

Don't know yet, call you later when we do, but for now we got to go bye! he said then ended the call. did he se the 'ad' on my screen? I don't know. I closed Skype showing what the 'ad' really was. I was starting to panic even more the more I kept reading.

Welcome to the annual 'Survival games' here we choose a member from a group of Minecraft youtubers to participate, the winner will return victorious. down below are the 5 teams that will be participating, you know the rules, you bring you own weapons, fight, the last to competitors will be included in the last round, the death round! Here are the groups:

1) the fallen Team Crafted!

2) The squad! ( Lizzie, Joel, Oli, Callum, and Yammy)

3) Blue Jay studios! ( Aphmau role plays)

4) Tokyo Soul! ( Sam, Grian, and Taurtis)

5) The Pack! ( Preston, Rob, Mitch, Jerome, Vikk, Lachlan and Racheal.)

On the side was a drop down list of the groups participating, name, and below was the button Volunteer. Like I said WORST DECISION EVER MADE. But I didn't want any of the other pack members getting killed out there, I selected The Pack, typed in my Name, and clicked Volunteer.


	2. The Ad

**Vikk P.O.V**

Did any of you see the ad on Rach's computer screen? I asked.

No she said it was nothing why are you stressing over it? asked Jerome.

Never mind, its just i thought I saw _that_ ad, I responded.

Yeah right, Racheal is smart enough to know that she won't volunteer, besides our name isn't even on the list. said Preston.

Yeah, maybe I am just over reacting a bit. I responded.

Anyways, Kenny texted me a map we can play, wanna text Rach that or should we tell her later. said Lachlan and Preston was already looking down at his phone screen. "Nevermind, looks like Preston got it covered."

Weird, she isn't responding, she usually responds to her texts said Preston,

Dude she said it's been a long day for her, give her a break said Rob. Preston put his phone back in his pocket. Maybe she is just asleep.

 **Racheal P.O.V**

I reached down from under my bed, hopefully it's still down there, I grabbed a big black suitcase and opened it, there was my steel sword, my infinity bow and my arrow. I washed my sword put it back in the suitcase and set the suitcase on my bed. I was so distracted I didn't even notice that the Pack was Skype calling me again. I quickly accepted and turn my camera on,

Dude, what took you so long to accept the call, and what's that on your bed? asked Preston.

Sorry got distracted, the suitcase on my bed is nothing, so why did you call me again. I asked

We picked out a map Kenny showed us said Mitch.

Oh yeah about the next Pack meet up, I won't be able to go, got other plans. I said, why did I say that.

Oh okay, so maybe next time? said Jerome.

Yeah, anyways I got to go bye, I quickly said and closed the call. I was to stressed out to think of anything.

 **Vikk P.O.V**

There is definitely something going on, or maybe it's just nothing said Mitch. Racheal had just ended her Skype call with us in a flash.

She seems so stressed over something, I don't know what. said Jerome.

She's hiding something from us. I think said Lachlan.

Or maybe she is just tired give her a break, she said she had a long day said Rob.

Maybe we should Skype call her one last time, just to check to make sure she isn't hiding anything, I said


	3. Hiding

**Racheal P.O.V**

While washing my sword, my computer rang, the Pack was Skype calling me again. i quickly hid my sword under my bed, clicked accept as a screen of the Pack appeared

What is it this time, i said in a joking voice.

We want to ask you a question, are you hiding something from us, we just want to know said Preston.

I'll never hide anything from you, i lied. why is so hard to do this.

Sorry, just wanted to know, said Lachlan.

Yeah, I'm fine, just going to be away for a couple of day. i said.

Yeah, anyways I got to go bye, I quickly ended the call. I threw in some clothes, in the suitcase walking to the arena was part of the challenge. from where I lived it was about 5 miles away. Hopefully none of the members get suspicious that I'm gone, and never coming back.

 **Vikk P.O.V**

There is definitely something that girl is hiding, and she doesn't want us the no about. I said.

But why is she hiding it from us? she know we're her friends. said Preston.

I don't know maybe we should visit her at her place, said Rob. It was 7 o clock.

The suitcase, is she kicking herself out from the Pack, what did we do? said Lachlan.

I don't know c'mon we got to figure this out. said Preston we made out way to her house, I knocked on the door, nothing, the door was unlocked and the light was off, she always keep her light on. I opened the door and walked in the others followed behind me.

Racheal? said Mitch

She's not home Lachlan said.

Then where is she, her stuff is here, her computers on, but the light was off she always keep it on. said Preston.

I wonder, did she really kick herself out of the Pack? I said.

She will never do that Vikk said Rob. Jerome was at her computer.

Jerome get away from her computer! said Lachlan

Wait, she erased her internet history, she really doesn't want us to know what she had been doing he said.

C'mon lets go back, maybe if I call her she'll tell us what's going on. said Preston. We made our way back home, Preston was looking down at his phone screen calling Racheal, it kept ringing and ringing.

She didn't pick up... he said. She always picks up.

Then where is she? I asked.

 **Racheal P.O.V couple of minutes before she left**

I grabbed my suitcase put my hood up and went towards the door, I stopped to take a look around making sure I didn't leave out anything. I took a deep breath and walked outside, the city was so peaceful at night, lights were on, cars drove by. I made my way to the city gate. Taking one last look at the city, my home, and the Pack's house, then I saw the Pack, they were making their way to my house, I quickly ran into the forest, following the path to the arena. My steel sword in my hand with my suitcase in my other. Torches led the way to the participants in the 'Survival Games' I have no clue who the other people are, I just know that I'm dead meat.


	4. May the games begin!

**Racheal P.O.V**

I made my way to the arena where the other participants are, everyone else was there, my legs felt like jelly from walking 5 miles, I still kept my hood up, the path which was dimly lit was leading me to the arena, which was the giant dome shaped building I can see. the games start tomorrow, today is just the day for everyone to get here. I walked into the arena only to realize I was the only girl here. the participants list were as followed:

Team Crafted: Adam (Skydoesminecraft)

The Squad: Joel ( Smallish Beans )

Tokyo soul role plays: Taurtis

Blue Jay studios: Castor ( Chicken shaman )

Modded Role plays: Justin (thinknoodles)

The Pack: Volunteered Racheal.

This was going to be one tough game, the two host was Jacob, and Max. I sat down on a seat and took down my hood, I didn't make eye contact at any of the other competitors, I just looked down at my worn out sneakers. I place my sword down next to me and took a deep breath. then some guy lead me into my small room, which only had a lamp a desk and a bed, better than nothing. I put my suitcase down at the desk, what I didn't notice was the picture of the entire pack hanging on the wall, the guy left and closed the door, leaving me looking at the picture. It was my first day on the Pack, the first picture with them, Tears flooded my eyes, wishing I would had tell them everything I had done.

 **The Next day.**

I walked to the cafeteria, everyone was sitting at there own table by themselves so did I after breakfast everyone was brought to the training room, to well, train for the games. people were called one by one to get introduced on camera, yep the entire Games were being played so other people can watch. I took out my bow and arrow to practice my aim, Adam was called to get introduced then it was my turn, I was last. When it was my turn I put my hood up and followed a guy into the recording room.

Last but not least said Max My personal favorite competitor, and volunteered Racheal from the Pack! I lost the hood and looked up at the camera smiling a bit.

 **Vikk P.O.V**

Dude c'mon the games are starting soon said Preston the entire Pack minus Racheal was in the living room watching the 'Survival Games' which was about to start. Adam was already introduced, of course Jerome and Mitch was surprised he was chosen.

Vikk really the last competitor is coming C'MON! said Lachlan.

Okay, okay I'm coming jeez. I said I sat down on a chair watch to see who the last participant was.

Last but not least, my favorite competitor, who volunteered said Max.

I wonder who it is? said Rob. the person face was covered by a purple hood.

Wait, doesn't that jacket look really familiar? said Preston.

Introducing, Racheal from the Pack! she took down her hood reviling her face and small smile.

No way, said Mitch.

It can't be said Jerome.

But why would she said Lachlan.

that might be why she left said Preston.

So this is what she was hiding I said. But why would she hide it from us? I asked.

Wait Max said she _volunteered_ why would she do such a crazy thing! said Preston.

She is going to die out there, we have to do something! said Lachlan. everyone else was talking about what to do, my thought were focusing on something else, why would she volunteer, or maybe I was just a misread, but why would she keep this from us?

Vikk...VIKK! yelled Rob. I snapped out of my trance.

Our friend is out there about to get killed, we have to do something, Jerome and I know how strong Adam can be! said Mitch.

Guys, even if we get to the arena, it'll be to late to save her. I said. all of us were stressed. But what I want to know is, why did she volunteer? I asked.

Yeah, she doesn't usually hide stuff like this from us. said Lachlan.

Maybe it was just a misread said Rob

Guys, lets just hope for the best, the games are starting right now, said Preston.


	5. Trust me

**Racheal P.O.V**

How am I suppose to kill these people? I don't even think I have the courage and guts to kill them. I said to myself all the competitors were in one room waiting for the games to start, in my hand was my trusty bow, on my back was my quiver and my sword. I took out a picture from my jean pocket. it was the same picture from my room. my first day on the Pack.

Competitors get to your starting cells said an announcement. I took a deep breath and walked towards the room that said the word The Pack. it started going up where we will be fighting.

3, said the announcement 2, 1, go and good luck! the room doors open as I ran out, my heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. I saw all the boys go up o each other and shake hands, are they all going after me first? I saw Castor running up towards me with his chicken sword, time to find out. I quickly took my sword out and dodged his attack, behind me was Taurtis with his bow and arrow out aiming at me, yep they are defiantly going for me first. I quickly blocked Taurtis's arrow and went back to Castor. Castor tried to get me again until our sword clashed, the Chicken sword flew out of his hands, now was my chance , I raised my sword up, Castor was on he ground a few feet away. This is either kill someone or get killed.

I'm sorry I mumbled then with one swipe, one competitor was gone.

First blood said the announcement. one down 3 more left.

 **Vikk P.O.V**

The games started as he 5 competitors including our friend Racheal walked out, she was the only girl at the games, and we're not there for her, even though she was always there for us.

Do you think Rach will be able to defend herself? asked Jerome, breaking the silence. He has a point.

We just have to trust her, she knows what she is doing. said Preston. By the time we looked back at the screen, Rach had her sword up, about to kill the guy from Blue Jay Studios, Castor I think his name was. Wait, kill someone!

She's not going to... is she? I asked.

She's hesitating, I don't think she wants to but has to. said Lachlan. We saw her close her eyes then drew First Blood. We all gasped. Our Racheal will never kill anyone.

Guys I don't think that's our Pack Racheal, she will never kill someone like that. said Mitch.

It was a life or death moment, if she didn't then she would be the First Blood! said Preston.

I agree with Preston, out there it's either kill or get killed. said Lachlan.

 **Racheal P.O.V**

I just killed someone, I just killed someone, I kept repeating that same line in my head. I snapped out of my trance when Taurtis ran up to me, sword in hand, I quickly dodged his attack, Taurtis who had a big alien sword, ran up to me again, our swords clashed, man he is strong. then I quickly switched to my bow and arrow, climbed up a tree to be out of sight and aimed at my rival, who was busy fighting Joel from the squad. I check behind me to make sure Adam wasn't about to kill me either, took a deep breath and let go of he bow string, straight to the chest. Taurtis dropped dead on the floor with an arrow near his heart.

I looked over at Joel who yelled, It's Shreking Time!"

He had a pretty big hammer in his hand, I took my sword out which was dripping with blood, he attacked first, I almost dodged his attack, getting a medium size wound on my arm, not to mention, scars on my trip here, bruises, and some other wounds from fighting. I took my handy bow out and nocked in an arrow I made in the training room, this was going to be brutal. I ran from the left to right, finding an open spot, Joel went at me again and ripped my purple Jacket along with tearing a hole in my jeans and scraping my leg. This was my chance, I drew the bow string and aimed, Joel was busy lifting back up his hammer.

Joel, I started, he looked up, I'm sorry, I mumbled then let go of the string, the arrow I made was a poisonous arrow, I only had two left which I was saving for the death match. Until I realized that there was only three people left. Me, Adam, and Justin. I looked behind me, only to see Justin running up to me with a minion sword, i dodged his attack and took ou my sword. Adam then ran up to us and killed Justin, hen he ran up to me wih his Gold Axe. I almost dodged it.

Almost.

 **Vikk P.O.V**

We were in total shock as we watch the res of he games, Racheal has killed three competitors already. there was only three left. Her, Adam, and Justin. Racheal and Adam help kill Justin, but i notice some blood on Racheal legs and arms. she was hit, not once.

Guys, do you see the blood on Rach. I said. They started to notice things to,

Yeah, along with the scars and Bruises. said Rob. We looked back at the screen, Racheal had on a face we never seen before, and evil smile. even her eyes shot daggers.

Her face, it looks evil. said Preston.

Kinda like the games are rubbing off on her said Lachlan.

Mitch, Jerome, why are you two so quiet? asked Rob,

Look at the screen and tell. said Mitch. We all did what he told us to, Adam was running up to her with a gold axe, she almost dodged it, almost!

 **Racheal P.O.V**

A giant wound appeared on my left arm, it wasn't going away any time soon. It was almost over, all the competitors were dead, except for me and Adam. I walked back into my room as the elevator took us back down. I saw Jacob and Max talking, i walked over to them, one hand on my wound.

I need to make a skype call, i started, it's really important finished Adam. they looked convinced.

Okay said Max, but you only have 10 min. once you log in o your computers. i ran into my room logged on, and click Skype call The Pack.

Please pick up, please, i ignored everything else, even though the pain in my arm was increasing.

 **Vikk P.O.V**

We heard the computer ring, which meant someone was calling us. We quickly ran to the computer,

It's Racheal said Preston, he clicked accept and we saw a face we thought we'd never see again.

Racheal! we all said, she had her heart warming smile that always brighten up someone's day, and her evil expression was gone. but her eyes tell a different story.

You have no clue how we felt, why didn't you tell us! said Lachlan.

She took a deep breath then said. I only have 7 minutes until the death match tomorrow, so i got to make this quick,

We noticed she had her right arm up to her left, Racheal, your arm... i started.

I'll be okay, but please what I'm going to be doing, you just have to trust me, please! she begged. We saw her clinch from the pain in her arm.

Adam... said Mitch, she nodded.

Look guys, I'm sorry... said Racheal. we saw tear roll down her cheek, I'm so sorry she said.

Racheal, you have to get the wound bandaged before it gets infected said Rob. we heard her scream in agony, as a nurse walked into her room.

Guys,... I might be doing some Crazy stuff tomorrow, and i don't know if i will ever return, but you just go to trust me, she said.

We trust you Racheal, don't worry said Jerome. she smiled a bit, then fainted due to the wound.

Rach! we all said.

Don't worry Racheal, stay strong, i said, she smiled a bit until the screen said Skype call ended.


	6. Victory

**Racheal P.O.V**

I woke up on a bed in the Nurse's office, how long was I asleep? The wound on my left arm was bandaged but hurts when you touch it. I stood up, and looked out the window, it was still night, It was 9:30 pm I have to get to sleep for the death match tomorrow. I walked up to my room and fell down on my bed.

 _ **the next day**_

Today was the day 1v1, the Pack vs. Team Crafted, Racheal vs. Adam, and only one will return alive. I took a deep breath changed into my Jacket and Jeans, grabbed my sword, bow and arrow, the Games were recorded as the two host, Jacob and Max were talking about who is going to win, I made my way down stairs and ate a quick breakfast, Adam wasn't in the Café which meant he was training in the training room. I was done eating and slowly made my way into the training room, as I was walking down the hallway something fell out of my pocket, it was the same picture from my room, I took the picture from back home and stuffed it into my pocket, the picture was now ripped a bit and crinkled I looked down into the picture as I walked into the training room, what do ya know Adam was also in there, he paid very little attention to my existents and continued doing whatever he was doing, I sniffed a couple of times, still keeping my head down a the picture, tears flooded my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to train, I was going to die anyways if my crazy plan didn't work. the arena was set for the death match, Adam went to his cell, I went to mine.

May the best competitor win! I heard Jacob yell from the intercom. the cell door open as I took my sword out and took a deep breath.

 **Vikk P.O.V**

We didn't say anything to each other since we got up, I was busy buried in my thoughts, Mitch and Jerome were watching the Games, Preston was messing around with a picture trying to distract himself and Lachlan was doing the same thing I was doing. he final round was starting soon, all eyes were on the TV screen now, seeing who would win at this year's 'Survival Games'.

Does anyone know what Racheal secret plan is? asked Preston, breaking the silence. All eyes were on Lachlan.

Why are you looking at me for? he asked.

Possibly because you know Racheal the most. I responded.

Okay that is true, but I have no clue what she will be doing. said Lachlan. Then the two competitors walked into the arena, good luck Rach.

 **Racheal P.O.V**

I had my sword in my hand, and quickly climbed up a tree trying to stay hidden. Adam had out his bow but somehow found my hiding place, I started to jump from tree to tree, picking up my pace a bit, Adam was still shooting the arrows, I took out my sword and quickly jumped down, slashing at Adam. he dodged the attacks and defended with his Gold axe, just when I was going for the hit, Adam hit me in the legs, a wound not that big appeared on my left leg, I didn't care if it hurts like crazy, I wanted to win.

Soon I caught him off guard, he was out of arrows and his Axe was on the ground, I took out my sword to finish the fight.

I'm so sorry, but I got to win this for the Pack I mumbled to him, then with one blow, Adam was down. I looked down at my hands not noticing the cheers from the two host.

You have it folks, Racheal won this years 'Survival Games' yelled Max to excited. Soon I said my goodbyes to the staff and the nurse who helped me, I slowly made my way back to the city, the only thing I had on me was my weapons, my clothes and myself. the wound Adam did on my leg started to hurt, but I kept walking.

I wasn't really thinking of my victory though, it was all the people I had to kill in order to stay alive, Castor, Taurtis, Joel, Adam... I had to kill them, weather I wanted to our not, I hope the Pack isn't mad at me.

 **Vikk P.O.V**

I can't believe it, she killed Adam and won.

None of us said a word since Racheal's Victory, we were thinking if she is going to survive the journey back home. It was night time out, which meant that it will be even harder to walk from the arena to home, I hope she is okay.

 **Racheal P.O.V -time passes-**

I saw the house, the lights were on and everything, I quickly limped over to home, the only sound was blood dripping from my previous wound, the one on my shoulder. I knocked the door three times, hopping that someone, anyone will open it. I saw Lachlan answer the door. I smiled a bit. then said

I'm so sorry, soon everything went pitch Black the last thing I heard was Lachlan saying my name:

Racheal!


	7. I'm sorry

**Lachlan P.O.V**

I heard someone knock on the door three times, I stood up from the chair and answered it.

There I saw a face I thought I'd never see again, her clothes were ripped, and was bloody and bruised all around, but her smile was as same as always.

Rach- I whispered, the others were in the kitchen. Racheal kept her smile.

I'm so sorry, she said hen she fainted, I quickly knelt down and caught her, saying "Racheal!" in the process. I was on the floor on my knees, Racheal was unconscious in my arms. The others quickly ran towards me. Then they saw her. Help I mumbled.

Preston had his hands up to his mouth, Rob had his mouth open, Jerome and Mitch looked down to the floor, and Vikk put an arm on my shoulder. I was looking down at my friend, tears flooded my eyes, mixed emotions were battling inside me, sadness, and joy.

She's still alive, but we'll need help. I said to the boys. Preston then helped me carry Rach. to her room, Vikk had her suitcase in his hand and placed it down in he living room. We each took 2 hour shifts waiting to see if she will ever wake up, I just hope she does.

 **-time passes two days-**

someone knocked on the door a couple of times, the boys and I except for Mitch who was doing his shift answered it, there was Kenny and Matt,

Is she okay? they asked.

Yeah, she's upstairs in her room. replied Jerome, the two were here to bandage up her scars. soon after a period of time, they were done, and joined us in the living room.

Are you okay Lachlan? asked Kenny, I looked up.

Yeah, we know that you and Rach had been friends for a very long time, how are you feeling, said Rob. I didn't say anything, then it was my turn, Mitch was done with his time share, he nodded his head no meaning she hadn't woken up yet, I walked up the staircase and entered the small room, in the middle was the bad with Racheal laying down on it, eyes closed, her arm and leg was bandaged up, on the left corner of the room was her desk, on her desk was a small picture frame, it was a picture we drew together when we first met

 _Flash back_

 _I looked over at Racheal who was taking out a notebook and two pencils. then flipping to a clean page in the book, revealing some drawings she made, like one of her jumping into a lake, to a picture of a rock climber._

 _You like to draw? I ask._

 _Like I love to draw! she replied. then she started drawing me. I decided to change things up a bit._

 _Hold up, if your drawing me, I get to draw you! I said, she laughed a bit, handed me a pencil, then I moved closer to her, she placed the drawing notebook in-between us, I gotta say, she is way more better in drawing than me! Once the drawing was done we started to laugh._

 _I drew her with a peace sign, she drew me with a poke ball since I like Pokémon,_

 _I'm never getting rid of this she said._

 _End of flashback_

I looked over at Racheal, still lying on the bed, I sat down on the chair right next to her bed, hoping that she would wake up soon. right next to her bed on the left, leaning against the wall was a guitar, her guitar she had since sixth grade, it had her motto 'just be yourself, be unique, be who you want to be' and her signature on the front side of the guitar.

Then I saw her move a bi, her eyes trying to open up, but it failed, after about 10 minutes of buried in my thoughts, I saw Racheal starting to wake up, I raced down stairs to tell the news to the boys.

Lachlan? your shift isn't over- I cut Vikk off.

Guys, I think she's waking up.


	8. Waking up and the arrow

**Racheal P.O.V**

My back was stiff, I was hurting everywhere, and I could hear faint voices in the distance, where was I? why am I here? then it came back, everything from the games. My heart and head was pounding hard, I was lying down on my bed at home... wait, I'm Home, well in the studio, but still better yet, I'm alive!

I was in my room, how long was I gone? Who's here? My eyes were battling to stay open, then I saw him, someone I thought I would never see again, he sat down next to me on the bed and helped me sit up.

Rach... he started, I didn't care I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck, Lachlan silently wrapped his arms around my waist, tears flooded my eyes, I was feeling mixed emotions, mostly sadness, and joy again, once we pulled back I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I just looked down onto the floor, Lachlan put one hand on my shoulder to comfort me

Then the boys including Matt and Kenny were here, I heard them all gasp.

Racheal... started Preston in a sad voice.

I'm so sorry, I replied, my voice started to crack up. I kept looking down, Lachlan still was by my side.

You don't have to be, c'mon, said Lachlan, getting up and held a hand out for me. I smiled in the inside as he helped me up, I kept looking down,

Why didn't you tell us asked Vikk, I didn't reply, I didn't want my friends to see me like this. I was repeating one sentence in my mind ' I'm so sorry'. Tears started to escape, rolling down my cheek.

Then they all embraced me in a group hug, no matter how weird this sound, the Pack was like a little family. Once we pulled back I staid standing, my right arm up to my left elbow. I kept my head down as I explained everything, why I volunteered, and why I didn't tell them:

Once I saw our group name on the list, I panicked, I didn't know what to do, I spoke softly, I didn't want any of you to get hurt, so decided to volunteer before they draw the names. Once I relieazed what I did, I knew it was for the best. I just didn't know about the other competitors. I finished. I put on hand in my right pocket, messing around with the picture.

Rach. you had no clue on how confused we felt from not being able to find you and then see you on TV when the host said you name. said Jerome.

What, you did was amazing, even if you had to make some hard choices. said Mitch.

I didn't want to kill all of those people, but I didn't wanted to die either. I responded.

And when you finally skyped us, the wound from Adam made us scared. cut in Preston. I raised my head a little bit. the tears were gone. Kenny and Mat stood in the back.

You had no clue how relieved we are to know that you're alive. said Kenny, Mat gave me a small smile.

We thought that you left the Pack, before we knew, we went to your house, the lights were off, but the door was unlocked. said Vikk. I looked back up. Leave the pack?

Guys, you know I would never leave the pack. the reason that the lights were off and my house was unlocked was because I was in such a hurry that I forgot to lock the door. I replied.

Anyways, you survived the games, and you finally back home. said Lachlan.

C'mon lets go back down stairs to celebrate. said Mat. everyone went. I was unpacking some stuff until it came to the sword and bow. I just didn't know that Lachlan was waiting for me.

You coming Rach? he asked.

Yeah... just that... I didn't want to finish my sentence. Lachlan walked over to my side and looked down at what was in the brief case.

It's just that I have so much blood on my hands, I said, closing the case and placing it under my bed. walking over to my desk, one hand in my pocket.

Hey, what's that you have there? asked Lachlan, I took out the crumpled picture and pinned it above my desk, which stood next to an open window.

It's the picture of the first time we met. I replied. I turned back smiling. Anyways, lets go down. I said. I followed Lachlan, when I was just about to leave the room something flew through the window and landed two inches away from me. I froze, Lachlan quickly turned around to see what it was.

You okay Rach? asked Lachlan, I nodded, then turned around to see what nearly hit me.

There on the wall was an arrow with a note attached to it. I grabbed the note and read it out loud.

 _Good job, but if you think the games had just ended then think again._

Lachlan and I both stared at each other at confusion. I looked down at my necklace which was glowing. What the-?


	9. Author Notes

**-Author Notes-**

 **Please know that I have nothing against any of the youtubers listed in the story, in my opinion I think they are all amazing people and youtubers and you should go check them out, this story was just an idea I had a while ago since** ** _The Mocking Jay Part 2_** **came out.**

 **I am working on another story to when Racheal read the note and her necklace glowed, but you will have to wait a while for that one to come out.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed the short story, sorry if the chapters were short. Hoped you enjoy, peace out!**

 **~ ShadowClawer**


End file.
